Holiday Series: The Forgotten Valentine
by Olivia26
Summary: A series of rapes stump the dectives of the 16th precinct...Pairing: EO--COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Holiday Series: The Forgotten Valentine  
  
AUTHOR: Liv  
  
RATING: R WARNING—THIS STORY CONTAINS THE RAPE OF MINORS, though one would probably expect that from an SVU story  
  
FEEDBACK: Please?  
  
CLASSIFICATION: Olivia/Elliot friendship gone romance  
  
SPOILERS: None yet  
  
DISTRUBUTION STATEMENT: If anyone is so inclined to post this anywhere, let me know about it first...I promise you'll get the green light...and I'll be flattered  
  
SUMMARY: I think the title says it all...  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is the third installment in the Holiday Series, the first is "The Christmas Blues" and the second is "A New Year to Remember" both available on www.svufiction.com or www.fanfiction.net. Also, I realize the title really sucks, but there's not much I can do about it now.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters on SVU, I'm only playing with them for the time being and will return them in one piece...I promise.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
16th Precinct  
  
February 12, 2004  
  
The only way to describe the mood at the 16th precinct was tense. The tension has been mounting for the past three days since the unit had begun investigating two teenagers suspected of raping six girls between the ages of ten and eleven at gun point in the span of 48 hours. Detective Elliot Stabler had been in an exceptionally agitated mood since he'd found out about the case because it hit close to home...  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
3 days earlier...  
  
February 9, 2004  
  
11:57 AM  
  
Detective Olivia Benson was glad to have a rare moment to herself at the precinct. It had been becoming increasingly more difficult to keep her relationship with Elliot out of the office. Everyone had assumed it had been going on for years, which never bothered Olivia until the rumors became fact. She was tired of everyone scrutinizing her personal life was well aware that Elliot felt the same way. However, since their very public kiss at the New Year's party, the stares became almost non-stop, with someone watching their every move. It bothered her that she now had to relish the time they had apart while working, simply to stop the eyes from boring holes into her back. Elliot had been gone no more that ten minutes when his daughter, Elizabeth, came in with her best-friend, Jessica, who was in tears. Olivia quickly rose from her chair and approached the two girls.  
  
"Liz, honey, what's wrong? Why aren't you two in school?" She asked, concern evident in her voice.  
  
"'Livia, can we talk some place else? Jessica has something she needs to tell you," she paused for a moment and scanned the room. "Where's my dad?"  
  
"He ran out to get lunch for us. Do you want to wait until his gets back?" Olivia asked ushering the girls toward the stairs to the crib.  
  
"No. Jess said she'd rather talk to you."  
  
"Okay, you guys go upstairs and get comfortable. I'll be up in a minute. I have to talk to the Captain for a second," Olivia explained.  
  
The girls nodded and slowly walked up the stairs. Olivia walked over to the Captain's office and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in," Captain Cragen responded.  
  
"Cap, Liz Stabler just came in with her friend. I'm not sure what's up, but they asked that Elliot not be involved. When he gets back, would you take care of him for me?"  
  
"Sure. Liz wasn't hurt, was she?" He asked.  
  
"I don't think so. I'll let you know as soon as I know," she said.  
  
He nodded. Olivia turned, walked over to her desk and picked up her pen and notepad, then went to join the girls. She found them sitting on the couch together, Elizabeth with her arms around Jessica trying to comfort her. Olivia sat in the chair across from them.  
  
"The Captain is going to keep an eye out for your dad. It's just us girls now. Jessica, why don't you tell me what happened and I'll do my best to help," Olivia encouraged gently.  
  
Jessica's green eyes stared at Olivia, frozen in terror at telling about her ordeal. Elizabeth quietly spoke to her friend, "It's okay, Jess. Tell Olivia. She'll get them. I trust her with everything...you can too."  
  
Jessica nodded at Elizabeth, and then turned her attention back to Olivia. She took a deep breath and began to speak. "This morning, I was walking to school by myself. Usually, I walk with Lizzie, but she was running late, so she told me to go on ahead and she'd meet me at school. I had just passed the Sweet Tooth Bakery when I was pulled into the alley between the bakery and Suds Laundromat. I saw two boys wearing ski masks. The one with the red mask hit me on the head with something and I blacked out."  
  
"You're doing real well, Jess. Keep going. What happened next?" Olivia said.  
  
"When I woke up, the boy with the blue mask was i—inside me. The boy with the red ski mask was pointing a gun at me. When the first boy finished, they switched places and he started raping me," Jessica explained, a fresh batch of tears springing to her eyes.  
  
"Did you try to fight back or get away at all?" Olivia asked.  
  
Jessica shook her head violently. "No. They had a gun and I was so scared, I froze. When they left, I waited a few minutes and went to school and hid in the bathroom."  
  
Elizabeth picked up where Jessica left off. "When I couldn't find Jess after first period, I went looking for her and found her in the girls' room and she told me the whole story. We snuck out of school and came here to tell you," she explained.  
  
Olivia smiled at the girls. "You did the right thing, Lizzie. I'm very proud of you. Jessica, I think we've covered everything. The next part is that I'm going to take you to the hospital to get checked out, is that okay?"  
  
"Yes. Lizzie can come with me, right?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Sure she can," she answered, then turned to look at Elizabeth. "But you're going to have to tell your dad first, Liz. You don't have to tell him what exactly happened to Jessica, but you do have to tell him why you are here and not in school."  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "I figured that. Will you come with me?"  
  
"If you want me to, I certainly will. Jessica, why don't you wait here while Lizzie and I go talk to Elliot?" Olivia suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Olivia and Elizabeth walked down the stairs, Olivia in front of Elizabeth, blocking her from Elliot's direct line of vision. He smiled when he saw her coming down the stairs. "I thought you'd never finish, 'Liv. Your lunch is getting c—" he stopped when he saw Elizabeth standing behind her.  
  
"Liz, what are you doing here? What happened?" he asked, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"I came here with Jessica. She was hurt this morning on her way to school," Elizabeth explained.  
  
"Were you hurt? You guys usually walk together," he asked, slightly confused.  
  
"I was running late this morning and I didn't want to make Jess late, so she went ahead without me," she said.  
  
"Honey, go sit at my desk for a minute while I talk to Olivia," he said.  
  
"Okay," she said. Elizabeth walked over to Olivia and Elliot's partner desks and sat in her father's chair.  
  
Elliot put his hand on Olivia's back and escorted her into the corner of the room, hoping to be out of Elizabeth's earshot.  
  
"Olivia, why is it that my daughter comes here with her friend to report a rape and you didn't see fit to notify me?" he asked, frustration evident in his voice.  
  
Before she could respond, Elizabeth came running over and wrapped her arms around Olivia's hips. "Daddy, don't be mad at 'Livia. We asked her not to tell you. Jessica didn't want to tell anyone what happened to her, but I told her that Olivia would help her, then she said she would come with me," Elizabeth explained, clinging to Olivia, tears threatening to spill from her deep blue eyes.  
  
Elliot crouched down to be at his daughter's height and took one of her hands. "I'm not mad at Olivia, honey, I was just upset to find out you were here and nobody told me, but now I understand why. Thank you for helping me understand, sweetie."  
  
For the first time since she arrived at the precinct, Elizabeth smiled. Elliot smiled back at her, then stood up to talk to Olivia again.  
  
"Where's Jessica now?" He asked.  
  
"In the crib. I got her statement, I was just about to take the girls to the hospital. I'm sure Lizzie would like it if you joined us," Olivia suggested.  
  
"Will you come, Daddy?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Sure honey. I'll get our coats and meet you two back down here in five," he suggested.  
  
Olivia took Elizabeth's hand and the two walked up stairs to get Jessica.  
  
They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later. Jessica was upset to find that Elizabeth could not come into the examining room with her, but quickly settled for Olivia.  
  
During the forty-five minutes it took to complete the rape kit, Jessica never once let go of Olivia's hand. After the doctor completed the examination, they rejoined Elliot and Elizabeth in the waiting room.  
  
"Did they find anything?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Two types of semen, as I expected. Jessica said they were teenagers, so figured they wouldn't be smart enough to use condoms," she quietly whispered to him.  
  
"We have to notify her parents when we get back to the station, Elliot."  
  
"I know. I'm just not sure how I'm going to be able to tell them that their little girl was raped this morning," he said.  
  
"Together," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Is there any other way?" He said, leaning down to give her a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Nope."  
  
***End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chamber Residence  
  
285 Licht Lane  
  
Queens, New York  
  
4:02 PM  
  
As their car pulled up in front of Jessica's house, Elliot felt his heart begin to pound faster in his chest. He was definitely not looking forward to having to break the news to her parents, but Olivia was right—it would be that much easier with her there beside him. The four of them exited the car and headed toward the house. Olivia squeezed Elliot's bicep reassuringly when they reached the door.  
  
"We can do this, Elliot," she whispered.  
  
He rang the doorbell and stepped back, allowing Jessica to stand in front of him and Elizabeth to stand in front of Olivia. The door opened a few moments later to reveal Jessica's mother, Karen, wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing.  
  
"Elliot, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?" she asked while opening the door for them to enter the house.  
  
"Karen, my partner, Olivia and I need to speak with you for a few minutes. Why don't we go have a seat?" he suggested.  
  
"Girls, why don't you go upstairs and play?" Karen said. The two girls quickly went up to Jessica's room and closed the door behind them. Elliot and Olivia followed Karen into the living room and sat down side by side on the floral print couch. Karen sat on the matching loveseat to the right of the couch.  
  
"Elliot, what's going on? Did something happen to the girls today at school?" Karen asked, obviously becoming increasingly upset at their random visit.  
  
"Karen...I don't know how to tell you this, but..." Elliot was suddenly at a loss for words. Sensing his dilemma, Olivia chimed in. "While she was walking to school this morning, Jessica was attacked."  
  
"Attacked? What do you mean? There wasn't a scratch on her or Lizzie! You must be mistaken," Karen said, disbelieving.  
  
"Lizzie didn't walk to school with Jessica this morning, Karen. She was running late and didn't want to get Jessica in trouble so she sent her on ahead. On her way, Jessica was pulled into the alley between the bakery and the Laundromat and raped by two boys. I'm so sorry to have to be the one to tell you this," Elliot explained.  
  
"You're telling me my little girl...my ELEVEN-YEAR-OLD daughter was RAPED this morning?!" Karen exclaimed, clasping a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes, that is what we are telling you," Elliot said.  
  
"How did you find out? Did the school call? Why didn't they call me?" Karen asked, a hundred questions running through her frazzled mind.  
  
"No, when Lizzie found Jessica crying in the bathroom, Jess told her what had happened and the two of them snuck out of school and came to us for help," Olivia clarified. "The school was in no way involved and as far as we know, no one else knows what happened."  
  
"Olivia and I are going to be investigating this case personally and I promise you, we *will* find the boys responsible for this," Elliot said.  
  
"Boys? There was more than one?" Karen questioned, having not caught the plural earlier.  
  
"According to Jessica, two teenage boys attacked her," Olivia explained. "She's already been checked out by the hospital and everything seems find, considering. If you have any questions, feel free to call either one of us, day or night."  
  
Karen nodded, still unsure how to deal with the news she had just received.  
  
"We'd love to stay here for a while, but we have to get back to the precinct and see what we can do about this matter. Let me just go get Lizzie and we'll be on our way," Elliot said.  
  
"No. Let her stay. I think that Jessica needs a friend right now," Karen protested.  
  
"Okay, that's fine. Just tell Lizzie that if she needs to go home for any reason to call Maureen to come get her."  
  
"I will. Thank you two for being there for her. I know that you'll catch the bastards that did this to my little girl," Karen said as she showed them out.  
  
"We'll do our best. We'll let you know what we turn up, Karen. Don't forget that we're both only a phone call away if you two need anything," Elliot said.  
  
Karen smiled weakly at them. "Thank you."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
16th Precinct  
  
4:54 PM  
  
By the time Olivia and Elliot walked through the doors of the precinct, Elliot had become more emotional about the situation.  
  
"Munch, Fin...did you find out anything while we were gone?" He asked, hanging his coat on the rack by the lockers.  
  
"Yeah, two more 11 year-old girls came in with their parents to report their rapes," Fin replied.  
  
Olivia and Elliot looked at each other in disbelief. "The stories match," Munch started. "All three were pulled into an alley and knocked out, all remember two boys, one with a red ski mask, the other with a blue. All the attacks occurred in close proximity to one another."  
  
"Three girls in less than one day?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Oh, to have THAT much stamina again," Munch lamented.  
  
The other three detectives gave him the evil eye. "Were there any other connections between the victims?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Actually, they all go to the same school and know each other," Fin replied.  
  
Captain Cragen walked over just in time to hear the last bit of the conversation.  
  
"Well, at least that's a start. Olivia, Elliot, get over to that school first thing in the morning and see what you can dig up," he said. "No one of use will be there at this time of day."  
  
He then turned to face his other pair of detectives. "Munch, Fin, since we're reasonably certain the perps are teenagers, start checking the absentee and late arrival lists of the high schools in that area in the AM."  
  
"You got it, Cap," Fin said.  
  
"For right now, I want all of you to go home and get a good night's rest. Tomorrow is going to be a very long day and I want you in your best shape. Go on, get out of here. I don't want to hear any buts about it," the Captain said.  
  
The four detectives reluctantly returned to their respective desks and began tidying them before leaving for the night. Elliot finished straightening his desk, then grabbed his and Olivia's coats from the rack.  
  
"You wanna come over to my place for dinner tonight? It's nothing special, probably Chinese, but I think Lizzie might need a woman to talk to...and I wouldn't mind spending some quality time with you," he said as he handed her the coat.  
  
"Yeah, I'd really like that," she replied with a smile.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Stabler House  
  
Queens, New York  
  
7:48 PM  
  
After dinner had been cleaned up, Elizabeth had quickly retreated to her room. She had been uncharacteristically quiet all night and Elliot was really starting to worry about his youngest daughter.  
  
"She's really upset about this, 'Liv. You know her, she's *never* that quiet," Elliot said after taking a sip from his coffee mug.  
  
"Elliot, her best-friend was raped this morning. I'm sure her reaction is completely normal, but I'll talk to her if that would make you feel better," Olivia suggested.  
  
"It would...at least then I'd know she was all right," he replied.  
  
"I'll be back in a bit then," she said as began to rise off the couch. Before she could completely stand up, Elliot pulled her back down onto the couch and covered her lips with his.  
  
"Hurry back," he said after he finished kissing her.  
  
"I will."  
  
Olivia went into the kitchen and poured some of the remaining hot water from their coffee into a mug and added hot cocoa mix, then headed up to Elizabeth's room. Juggling both mugs in one hand, she managed to knock on the door without spilling anything.  
  
"Who is it?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"It's Olivia, honey. Can I come in?"  
  
Elizabeth opened the door enough for Olivia to fit through, then quickly closed it behind her.  
  
"I brought you some hot cocoa...I thought you might need it," Olivia said, placing the steaming mugs on the nightstand next to Elizabeth's bed.  
  
"Thanks," she responded.  
  
Olivia sat down on the corner of Elizabeth's pink-lips covered comforter, then patted the bed next to her for Elizabeth the join her. The girl sat down where Olivia's hand had just been and looked up at her. Olivia put her arm around Elizabeth and stroked her hair soothingly.  
  
"Lizzie, do you want to talk about what happened today? You were awfully upset at dinner," Olivia said.  
  
A pregnant pause followed. "Jessica wouldn't have gotten hurt if I had been with her like I was supposed to be. They wouldn't have hurt her if I were there," Elizabeth said sadly.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie, you don't know that. If you had been with her, they might have hurt both of you. There's no way to know what would have happened if you were there," Olivia replied.  
  
"It's still my fault, Olivia! We are never supposed to walk to school alone and I broke the rules and Jess got raped!" Elizabeth exclaimed.  
  
Olivia turned to face Elizabeth and lifted her chin to look in her troubled eyes. "Lizzie, you cannot blame yourself for what happened today. It wasn't your fault. You did what you thought was best and told Jessica to go to school without you. Yes, you might have broken the rules, but anything that happened after that was not your fault. Do you understand that?"  
  
Tears began streaming from Elizabeth's eyes. "I know...I just still feel really bad!" She replied, wrapping her arms tightly around Olivia's waist. Olivia rubbed her back and gently rocked back and forth with her. Elizabeth's sobs quieted and after a few minutes had passed, Olivia realized that she had fallen asleep in her arms. She carefully slid out from Elizabeth's grasp and laid her down and carefully tucked the covers around her. She quietly slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, she was startled to find Elliot standing behind her.  
  
"You scared me, Elliot!"  
  
"Sorry, I just came to see what was keeping you. I wanted to make sure my girls were doing all right," he said pulling her into his arms.  
  
"We're fine, at least *now* we're fine. Lizzie blamed herself for not being able to prevent Jessica's attack, but we talked about it and I'm pretty sure she realizes it wasn't her fault now. She's sleeping now," Olivia explained.  
  
Elliot opened Elizabeth's door a crack and peered in on his sleeping daughter. He smiled and turned back to Olivia. "Thank you for being there for her. She really does trust you, 'Liv. I'm glad that you two have such a great relationship. She needs a woman around she can talk to and God knows that Kathy doesn't visit very much," he said.  
  
"Come on, let's go watch some television in the bedroom...there's this great show on tonight. It's called The Apprentice and has something to do with going to work for Donald Trump. You'll enjoy it," he suggested.  
  
"Sounds interesting to me, let's go," she replied.  
  
Shortly after the show ended, Olivia and Elliot were sound asleep in each other's arms, peacefully dreaming the night away, knowing tomorrow was going to be a rough day for everyone. What they didn't realize was just how bad it was going to get...  
  
***End Chapter 2 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
A tired, heavy arm came down on the alarm clock buzzing incessantly next to the bed. Elliot groaned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"Shit, it's 5:30 already? Wonderful..." He said as he rolled over on top of something next to him, warm beneath the covers. It took a minute for his foggy brain to remember that he and Olivia had been watching television the night before and decided that they must have fallen asleep together. He smiled, then gently rubbed her cheek.  
  
"'Livia, it's time to get up, baby. We're going to be late if we don't get moving," he said quietly.  
  
"Hmmm...what? Elliot? What are you doing here?" she asked, assuming she was in her own apartment.  
  
"'Liv, we fell asleep watching T.V. last night...you're in my bed," he explained.  
  
"Oh," she replied as she felt her cheeks reddening. "That makes sense."  
  
"Why don't you jump in the shower while I make breakfast. Leave me some hot water though!" he said, watching her disappear into the bathroom.  
  
Though it was not uncommon for them to spend the night at each other's homes, they did run into a bit of difficulty explaining why they arrived at work at precisely the same time. Thankfully, today would be different since they were instructed to go directly to Queens Middle School.  
  
While Olivia enjoyed her shower, Elliot busied himself in the kitchen, whipping up some sausage and eggs for them and the kids. When breakfast was ready, he called up the stairs to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Breakfast's ready! Come get it before it gets cold!" He yelled.  
  
No soon had the words left his mouth that a thunderous roar was heard from above. Three pairs of small feet could make an awful lot of noise. Shortly after the kids came down, Olivia followed, her hair still damp from her shower and her face free of make-up. Secretly, Elliot loved seeing Olivia that way. She seemed so relaxed when she wasn't completely ready to face the day.  
  
"Morning, Olivia," Kathleen said.  
  
"Morning, Kathleen, sleep well?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty well," she responded.  
  
"How about you, Dickie?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Okay, I had this crazy dream that I'll have to tell you about later, Dad. It was weird!" Dickie said enthusiastically.  
  
"Lizzie, you had a rough day yesterday. Did you sleep alright?" Elliot asked, noticing she hadn't eaten anything off of her plate.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I woke up a few times 'cause I was having the same dream over and over," Elizabeth explained.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" said Elliot.  
  
She shook her head. "No, not right now. I have to get ready for school," she said, getting up from the table.  
  
"Honey, you didn't eat anything. Are you sure you want to go to school today?" Elliot asked, concerned.  
  
"I'm not hungry, Daddy. I'll be fine at school today," Elizabeth said.  
  
"If you're sure..." Elliot said not quite convinced. "Olivia and I have to go to your school this morning anyway, so we'll give you a ride and Kathleen will pick you up this afternoon. Go get your stuff together and we'll get going." He didn't really like imposing on Kathleen, but it just might kill Dickie to look out for his little sister and forget about his basketball practice.  
  
The three kids hurried back upstairs to collect their school things. When they had left the kitchen, Olivia walked over to Elliot and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Good morning, partner," she said.  
  
"Good morning to you, too," he responded.  
  
"Lizzie will be fine, Elliot. She has a father who loves her and will stop at nothing to catch the boys that did this to her friend. She knows that we're there for her," Olivia said.  
  
"For once in your life, do you think you could be wrong about something?" he asked jokingly.  
  
"I highly doubt it," she replied. "Give me ten minutes to finish getting ready and you still need to get in the shower, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, we should get moving," he replied. He placed another kiss on her lips, then followed her up the stairs to shower.  
  
Twenty minutes later, the five of them piled into Elliot's car and headed to the school, the plan being to drop Kathleen off at the high school first.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Queens Middle School  
  
7:58 AM  
  
Olivia and Elliot walked into the main office and flashed their badges at the secretary. "I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner, Detective Benson. We'd like to speak to the principal please," Elliot said.  
  
"Just one moment please. I'll let her know you're here," the secretary responded. She returned a few moments later and escorted them to the principal's office. They walked in and found a woman with graying hair and large glasses sitting behind her desk. She rose when they entered the office.  
  
"Detectives, please come in. I'm Jeannine Somers, how can I help?" she asked.  
  
"We're investigating the rapes of three of your students yesterday morning," Olivia responded.  
  
"Oh my God! Three of my girls were raped?! What can I do to help you find the man responsible?" Principal Somers asked.  
  
"We just have a couple of questions that might help give us an insight to the attacker's identity," Elliot explained.  
  
"Ask away."  
  
"Have you noticed anyone hanging around the building that doesn't belong here? Maybe bothering some of the fifth grade girls?" Elliot asked.  
  
The principal thought for a moment, "No, not that I remember."  
  
"How about any outside maintenance people working in the school?" Olivia added.  
  
"Actually, we did have someone in to check the boiler, but that was over the weekend. No students would have been here at that time, but I can give you the name of the company if you'd like."  
  
"That would be great. One more questions. Which high school is closest to this school?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I believe it would be Queens High, but JFK is also pretty close," the principal explained.  
  
"Please give us a call at this number if you think of anything else. Thank you for your help," Olivia said handing her a business card.  
  
"You're welcome. I only wish I could have given you more to go on. My secretary has the name of the maintenance company on file in her office," she said placing the card by her phone.  
  
Olivia and Elliot go the name of the company from the secretary, then headed back to the precinct. On the way, Olivia called Munch with the information they'd received.  
  
"John, it's Olivia. Check out Queens High and JFK first. They are the two closest schools to the middle school. We're heading back to the precinct now to check out another lead," she said.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. We'll catch up with you guys later," Munch said.  
  
Both flipped their phones shut simultaneously. As soon as she'd hung it up, her phone began to ring.  
  
"What did you forget, Munch?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Olivia, it's Cragen. I need you and Elliot back at the station now...we've got another vic," he said.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! Same as the other three?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. All I know is what the parents have told me. The girl won't speak to anyone here. I thought she might open up to you," he explained.  
  
"We'll be there in ten minutes, Cap."  
  
"Good. See you then."  
  
She hung up the phone and sighed heavily.  
  
"What's up, 'Liv?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Another girl was raped this morning," she said bluntly.  
  
"These sons-of-bitches are on a mission!" he yelled, pounding his fist on the steering wheel for effect.  
  
"We'll get them, El. You know that," she said.  
  
"Yeah, we'd better...before someone else gets hurt."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
16th Precinct  
  
9:03 AM  
  
As soon as Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room, Captain Cragen directed them to Interrogation Room 1, where the victim and her parents were waiting. Olivia followed Elliot into the room and sat in the chair immediately to his left. The Captain also followed them in.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Lunden, these are Detectives Stabler and Benson. They have some questions to ask your daughter that would better be asked in private," he explained.  
  
"I don't think she should be alone right now," Mrs. Lunden protested.  
  
"Honey, we have to let the police do their jobs. It's the only way to catch these guys," Mr. Lunden said.  
  
Reluctantly, Mrs. Lunden stood up and followed her husband out of the room. After he'd closed the door to the interrogation room, Captain Cragen began speaking again.  
  
"You can listen and watch everything that is being said in my office. We like to speak to the kids alone because a lot of times, they shut down in front of their parents," he explained, showing them to the two-way mirror within his office.  
  
"Thank you," Mr. Lunden said putting an arm around his distraught wife.  
  
The Captain nodded, turned on the speakers, then allowed the Lunden's to move in front of him to watch what was going on.  
  
"Sweetie, my name is Olivia and this is my partner, Elliot. We want to make sure that the boys that hurt you, can't hurt anyone else, okay?"  
  
The little girl nodded her head in affirmation. "What is your name?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Dana," she responded after several moments of silence.  
  
"Dana...that's a very pretty name. How old are you now? You must being going on twenty," Elliot joked.  
  
"No, I'm only ten. I'll be eleven in April," Dana said.  
  
"Dana, I know that it might be scary to talk about what happened earlier today, but I want you to go real slow and tell me everything that you remember, okay? Just let me or Elliot know if you need to stop," Olivia said.  
  
The two detectives listened as Dana recounted her attack. She too had been on her way to school and noted that there were two separate attackers wearing ski masks. Olivia and Elliot scribbled notes throughout her story.  
  
"Before this morning, did anyone ever bother you at school?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Um...not really. There were a couple of older boys that ride their bikes past the playground at recess and make fun of me and my friends sometimes," Dana said.  
  
"Can you tell me your friends' names who were with you when that happened? If you can't remember them all, don't worry about it," Olivia said.  
  
"It was me, Jenny Thomas, Laura Drake, Jessica Chamber, Katie Klinger and Laci James, I think. There could have been one or two more girls with us though," Dana replied.  
  
"Thank you, Dana. You did great. You're mom and dad are outside and I'm sure they want to give you a big hug and take you home to get some rest. You were a really big help today," Elliot said.  
  
"Thank you," she said. She pulled tugged on Elliot's shirt, signaling for him to bend down. When he did, she simply whispered, "Please don't let them hurt anyone else," then walked away to find her parents.  
  
Elliot stood up and rubbed a hand over his face. "What did she say to you, Elliot?" Olivia asked as she cleaned up her notes.  
  
He turned to her and repeated Dana's words. "She said: 'Please don't let them hurt anyone else'."  
  
Olivia's mouth opened to respond, but no words came out. She simply did not know what to say in response to such a simple plea with such a significant meaning. The only thing she was sure of what the she was going to try her damnedest to make that little girl's wish come true...  
  
***End Chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
16th Precinct  
  
10:47 AM  
  
By the time Olivia and Elliot finished their interview with Dana, Munch and Fin were back at the precinct.  
  
"Did you find anything?" Elliot asked when he noticed Munch.  
  
"Actually, yeah. We found four kids that were absent yesterday and late today. Three go to Queens, the other JFK," Munch replied.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not all," Fin started. "One of them has an eleven- year-old sister that goes to the Middle school. Jake Hurst is the one with the sister, Kallie."  
  
"We'll go talk to Kallie and you guys see what you can get from Jake," Olivia suggested.  
  
As they were about to leave the station, Captain Cragen came out of his office. "Munch, Fin, you go. Bring Jake *here* and take Kallie along for the ride with her mother. Olivia, Elliot, you stay here, there's been another rape."  
  
The color drained from all of their faces. "When?" Elliot managed to choke out.  
  
"This morning. About an hour after Dana's attack. This one's name is Laci James and she'll be here with her parents as soon as she's released from the hospital," the captain explained.  
  
Olivia took in the information, then suddenly made the connection. "Cap, wait a sec," she said as she flipped through the pages in her notebook.  
  
"Laci James is one of the girls that Dana mentioned being with her when they were bothered by some high school boys," she said.  
  
"Well, before they get here, you two need to find out what the connection is between these girls before another one gets raped," Cragen responded.  
  
Elliot nodded his head. "'Liv, let's go talk to Jessica again. Maybe she remembers that day Dana talked about too."  
  
"We don't have much time...let's move."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chamber Residence  
  
285 Licht Lane  
  
Queens, New York  
  
11:34 AM  
  
Elliot raised his hand and knocked on the door to Jessica's house. A few minutes passed before the door was opened by her mother, Karen.  
  
"Elliot, Olivia, what are you two doing back here? Have you found the boys that raped Jessica?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Elliot suddenly found his shoes most interesting, forcing Olivia to respond to the question.  
  
"Not yet, Karen, but we do have a lead. We'd like to talk to Jessica again and see if she remembers anything about a particular incident at school a few weeks ago," Olivia explained.  
  
Karen opened the door and gestured for them to come in. "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll go get Jessica," she said.  
  
A few moments later, Jessica walked into the room. She looked as if she hadn't slept in days; her eyes were puffy and red-rimmed from crying and she was still in the same clothes from the day before.  
  
"Hey, Jess. How are you feeling?" Elliot asked.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I guess."  
  
Olivia and Elliot exchanged glances, knowing full well she was far from fine. "Jessica, we're here to ask you a question about something that happened at your school a few weeks ago," Olivia explained.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Another girl, Dana Lunden, was raped this morning. We think by the same boys that raped you," Elliot started. He watched as tears began to well up in Jessica's eyes again. "She told us that she remembered a day a few weeks ago when a few older boys came by the playground and bothered some of the girls. Do you remember that at all?"  
  
She thought carefully for a moment before responding. "Yeah, I remember there was a group of us talking on the playground when Kallie's brother and his friend rode by on their bikes. They started making fun of us," Jessica explained.  
  
"Okay, good Jess. Now tell me...who else were you hanging out with when this happened?"  
  
Jessica's brow furrowed in concentration. "Lizzie, Laci James, Laura Drake, Michelle Granger, Katie Klinger and Jenny Thomas, I think. Oh and Dana was there too."  
  
"Kallie wasn't with you guys?" Olivia asked.  
  
"No. Kallie doesn't hang out with us. She just came to the school last year and never really talks to anyone. We don't really try to talk to her either. She's really quiet and usually just sits around and reads," said Jessica.  
  
"That's great, Jessica. You were a big help. Go get some rest and we'll let know what happens," Elliot said as he smoothed her unruly hair.  
  
Olivia and Elliot showed themselves out of the Chamber house. Once they were outside, Elliot said, "'Liv, between Dana and Jessica's lists of names, we've hit all of the vics so far. I'll bet money that Kallie is the link here."  
  
"I think you're right, Elliot. Let's get back to the precinct and see what Laci James has to say," Olivia replied.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
16th Precinct  
  
12:16 PM  
  
Olivia and Elliot arrived back at the stationhouse and were glad to have made it back before Laci James showed up with her parents. Their happiness was short-lived though. As they walked through the double doors, they were greeted by Captain Cragen.  
  
"While you two were out, victim number six came in...a twelve-year- old named Jenny Thomas. Everything matches," said the Captain.  
  
"Cap, we got a lead from Dana that Jessica verified. Let's get Munch and Fin out here and we'll fill you all in," Olivia said.  
  
The captain retrieved Munch and Fin from the interrogation room and the five of them assembled around the bulletin board. Elliot led the discussion.  
  
"Alright...here's what we got: Victim #1, Jessica Chamber," Elliot said pointing to her picture.  
  
"Victims #2 and 3, Michelle Granger and Katie Klinger." He moved their pictures underneath Jessica's. "Vics #4,5 and 6, Dana Lunden, Laci James and Jenny Thomas." He put Dana's picture next to Jessica's and the other two beneath it.  
  
"According to both Jessica and Dana, the girls were harassed by Jake Hurst and an unknown friend at school. Between both girls, we got a list of eight names, six of which have already been raped. We think the other two are next," Olivia explained.  
  
"Who are the last two?" Fin asked.  
  
"Lizzie and Laura Drake. We're going to notify Laura's parents and keep Lizzie under lock and key," Elliot said.  
  
"Why these girls? What's the beef?" Munch asked.  
  
"We think it all goes back to Kallie Hurst," Olivia explained, pulling her photo from a folder she'd been holding and tacking it to the board. "Apparently, the girls that have been raped, were all in the same group at school, which Kallie was not. We think it has something to do with that. Whether she knew about it or not, is a whole other story."  
  
"So where are Jake and Kallie Hurst now?" Elliot asked, knowing that Munch and Fin were supposed to bring them in earlier.  
  
"Interrogation 2. They think they are here for some routine questions about the attacks near school," the Captain answered.  
  
"Okay, Munch, Fin, you two go finish taking Jenny Thomas's statement and get Laci James's when arrives. Olivia, Elliot, you guys go talk to Jake, without his mother if she'll go for it," said Captain Cragen.  
  
The four detectives split up to carry out the orders they were given. Olivia and Elliot entered the interrogation room only to be bombarded with a series of questions from Mrs. Hurst.  
  
"Why are you keeping us here? When can I take my children home?" She asked.  
  
"In a little while. Right now, we have some questions for Jake that would be better asked without his little sister present," Elliot said delicately.  
  
Mrs. Hurst, not being the brightest of women, eagerly left the room with her daughter.  
  
"Jake, I'm gonna level with you here," Elliot said. "You were seen by two witnesses at Queens Middle School bothering a group of girls a few weeks ago. What do you say about that?"  
  
Jake crossed his arms defiantly across his chest. "Yeah? So? Last time I checked, this was still a free country and I can go anywhere I want and say anything I want," he retorted defensively.  
  
"That's true Jake, but you see, we have a problem when the girls that you were seen bothering start getting raped...one by one," Olivia said, leaning over the table and getting in his face.  
  
"I didn't touch those bitches!" He yelled as she slammed his fists into the table. Olivia jumped back into her chair.  
  
"You know what, Jake? I think you're full of shit. I think you and your buddy raped those girls. And you know what? You were too damn stupid to use a condom, so you two left evidence on every single one of them. You thought you'd be real slick and wear ski masks to protect your identities, but you know what? DNA doesn't lie. Give me five minutes and I'll have the medical examiner down here with a needle in your arm, proving what I'm saying," Elliot growled.  
  
"You can't do that...I have rights!" Jake said.  
  
Olivia and Elliot laughed. "You can make this easy on yourself or hard...it's your choice. Maybe if we knew why you did what you did, we could make a recommendation to the District Attorney about sentencing...maybe even charge you as a minor. The possibilities are endless when you cooperate," Olivia said.  
  
Jake was quiet for a moment, contemplating their offer. "Those bitches screwed around with Kallie! They deserved what they got!" he said.  
  
"So, you're saying that you raped them to get back at them for hurting Kallie? How did they hurt Kallie, Jake?" Olivia asked.  
  
"They never said a *word* to her...not even hello. She'd come home from school everyday and cry because no one would talk to her at school—no one. I thought that if I went by there and started making fun of them, they would understand what she was going through and stop. It didn't work. Not a single one of those bitches got the message!" Jake explained.  
  
"I knew I had to do really make them pay for what they did to Kallie. Even after I went by the school, she never stopped crying. So I got my friend and we decided to make them suffer so they'd never forget it, so they would have to deal with what happened to them for the rest of their pathetic lives, just like Kallie will."  
  
"What. Is. Your. Friend's. Name?" Elliot asked through clenched teeth, trying his best not to get up from his chair and beat this kid to a bloody pulp.  
  
Jake did not respond to Elliot's question. "Either you give me his name or I'll have to use alternate measures to get the information I need," Elliot said menacingly.  
  
"Kevin Houseman."  
  
"Excellent decision. We're going to have to confirm your version of the events with him. And don't worry, the doc will be here shortly to take some blood," Elliot said. He got up and walked out of the interrogation room with Olivia following him.  
  
"That self-righteous SON-OF-A-BITCH!" Elliot yelled as he punched the wall outside the interrogation room. "He RAPED them to get back it them for IGNORING his sister?! UNFUCKINGBELIEVABLE!"  
  
Elliot's outburst had gotten the attention of everyone working in the bullpen. Suddenly self-conscience, Elliot strode into the locker room.  
  
Olivia came in behind him a few seconds later. "Come on, Elliot. Pull yourself together. We need to go get his accomplice before he gets the bright idea to go finish the job alone!" She said.  
  
"I just can't BELIEVE that that asshole thinks he's justified in raping SIX innocent girls because they left his sister out! What has society come to?" He replied.  
  
She sat down next to him on the bench that he had plopped down on and rubbed his back. "What they did is despicable and the cheapest shot they could take at a girl. They are nothing more than cowards who deserve to pay for what they did. Now, come on partner...I can't go bring the other one in without you. You'd probably kick my ass if I tried."  
  
He smiled at her comment. "You're right...I *would* kick your ass. The only thing is that you would probably *enjoy* it," he said. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. "Thanks 'Liv."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
With that, the two of them went to apprehend Kevin Houseman.  
  
***End Chapter 4 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
16th Precinct  
  
February 10, 2004  
  
2:37 PM  
  
Olivia and Elliot were not counting on the growing number of roadblocks they encountered trying to apprehend Kevin Houseman. The first problem they'd encountered was that apparently, there was no record of a Kevin Houseman residing anywhere in the tri-state area. They'd also struck out at the high school that he supposedly attended, and the address that Jake had provided them. Elliot's rapidly thinning patience was quickly coming to its end.  
  
"I've had enough of this loser's sanctimonious bull-shit!" he said referring to Jake Hurst.  
  
"El, we're doing all that we can. We've got Warner running the other semen sample against known offenders AND unsolved cases. She'll get a hit. Meanwhile, I'm going to talk to Jake again — ALONE — while you cool off," Olivia said. She headed back to the interrogation room where Jake was speaking to his court appointed lawyer. She walked in and closed the door behind her, pausing before looking at him for effect.  
  
She let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, then started apprising Jake of the situation. "Jake, look...we've been looking for 'Kevin' for over two hours now and have nothing to show for it. What have you got to say about that?" She asked as she sat down in the chair opposite him.  
  
"Jake, you don't have to say anything to her and I would highly recommend that," his lawyer said.  
  
"Yeah, you can take his advice, or you can take mine. Listen real carefully here: if we don't find your accomplice, you will go down for six rapes by yourself and your friend will get off Scott free. Is that what you want? To take the rap for a crime you two committed together? Somehow I think that if this went down the other way, your buddy wouldn't do the same for you," she replied.  
  
Jake was quiet for a while. He nervously drummed his fingers on the table in front of him while weighing his options. Fed up with his procrastination, Olivia slammed her fist on the table and smiled as he jumped in fear.  
  
"You have ten seconds before I walk out that door and after I do, all bets are off! Do you understand that, Jake?!" She yelled.  
  
He gulped. "I might not have been completely honest with his name before," he said.  
  
"Well, there's a start," Olivia said sarcastically. "How 'bout you quit jerking me around and give me his real name and I'll *forget* about that time I *wasted* looking for your imaginary friend!"  
  
"Jake, as your attorney, I must advise you against this," the lawyer said again.  
  
Jake shook his head violently at the lawyer. "I have to do this. I just want this to be over. She's right, Kenny wouldn't do the same for me," he said.  
  
"That's good, Jake. Kenny what?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Kenny McCormick."  
  
"Good. I'll be back to deal with you later. You're going to go sit in the tombs for a while," she said menacingly before she left the interrogation room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Squad Room  
  
"I got a name," Olivia announced to Elliot.  
  
"Another fake one I can waste two more hours tracking?" he asked, obviously not impressed.  
  
"Why don't you find out for yourself? Kenny McCormick," she spat at him. Olivia didn't even turn back to look at him. She headed straight for the locker room and plopped unceremoniously down onto the bench between the lockers. She was surprised to find that Elliot was not on her heels as she'd expected. Several minutes passed before the door to the locker room was opened. She opened her eyes to see Elliot standing above her, holding a piece of paper. He brought the paper up and began reading.  
  
"Kenneth James McCormick, 17, lives at 126 143rd Street, Apartment 6. Wanna go get him?" He said.  
  
"Yeah," she replied, running a hand through her hair.  
  
"Look, 'Liv...I'm sorry what I said. You didn't deserve that," he said running a finger down her cheek.  
  
"Me too. I shouldn't have taken off like that. I was pretty sure I was going to hit you if I didn't though," she said with a smile.  
  
"None of that in the squad room," he said. He pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "We're both on edge because of this one. Let's rap it up and put it behind us."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
McCormick Residence  
  
126 143rd Street  
  
Apartment 6  
  
3:16 PM  
  
After knocking on the door for the third time, Elliot was getting quite annoyed. He could hear voices on the other side of the door as well as a lot of movement. He pounded on the door again, "This is the NYPD open up the door!" He yelled.  
  
Suddenly, the locks on the door were undone and it was opened a crack. An elderly woman stood behind it, carefully watching them. "What can I do for you, Officers?" She asked.  
  
Olivia showed her badge. "We're Detectives Benson and Stabler. We're looking for Kenneth McCormick," she explained.  
  
"Kenny? What's that boy gone and done now? I'm his grandmother, Estelle, please come in," she said as she opened the door for them.  
  
"Where's your grandson now?" Elliot asked, glancing around the apartment.  
  
"Should be on his way home from school. They don't get out 'til three."  
  
"Doesn't JFK get out at 2:30?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Yes, but Kenny doesn't go to JFK...he goes to Queens High," Estelle said.  
  
Elliot smiled at her for the information she'd just given them. "It's very urgent that we speak to him. How long do you think he'll be?"  
  
"He usually comes in around twenty-five after. You two are more than welcome to wait for him to get here," Estelle offered.  
  
"Thank you. I think we'll do just that. What do you think, 'Liv?"  
  
"Yeah, that would probably be best," Olivia quickly agreed.  
  
Less than ten minutes later, the door to the apartment opened and in walked their suspect. He dropped his book bag on the floor when he saw the two detectives talking to his grandmother.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"Kenny, I'm Detective Stabler, this is my partner, Detective Benson. We'd like to have you come down to the station to answer a few questions," Elliot said, flashing his badge, then pointing to himself and Olivia.  
  
Before Kenny could respond, his grandmother did for him. "Kenneth James McCormick, you *will* do what these officers ask and I don't want to hear a single word of protest out of you!" she said.  
  
Olivia handed Estelle her card and instructed her to call if she had any questions. The detectives escorted Kenny to the precinct and into Interrogation Room 2.  
  
Both of them had more than their fair share of bullshit in this case and decided to get right to the point with Kenny.  
  
"Tell me what you know about the rapes of six young girls at gun point in the vicinity of the middle school," Elliot said.  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't know nothing about that man," Kenny said.  
  
"Is that so? Then why did your buddy Jake give you up this morning?" Olivia asked. She knew she'd hit a nerve when his pupils dilated.  
  
"You're bluffing. Jake's not here!" He said.  
  
"Really? You think so, tough guy?" Elliot said. "As a matter of fact, we booked Jake on six counts of rape about, oh, four hours ago and he started singing like a bird. He says the rapes were all *your* idea. What have you got to say about that?"  
  
The color drained from Kenny's face. "Jake would never rat me out. Never," he said crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"You really think that's the case? Listen to this," Olivia said. She pressed play on the tape recorder in front of her and let just enough tape play for him to hear that his so-called "friend" had indeed give him up.  
  
Upon hearing the tape, Kenny jumped out of his chair. "That's BULLSHIT! Jake—it was all his idea! He wanted revenge on those bitches! Something about messing with his sister! I swear, it was all his idea," Kenny said.  
  
"Whose idea was it to use the gun?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Mine. I thought they wouldn't fight as much if they saw a piece, you know?"  
  
"Brilliant strategy," Olivia mocked. "Where's the gun now?"  
  
"Bottom of the Hudson...along with the ski masks," Kenny said.  
  
"Why am I not surprised? Couldn't be more original?" Elliot said.  
  
Kenny did not answer. He merely shrugged his shoulders in response. Olivia and Elliot got up to leave the room. Just before he left, Elliot turned back and asked Kenny one more question: "How do you sleep at night knowing that you've stolen the innocence of six defenseless girls that did *NOTHING* to you?!"  
  
With that, he slammed the door to the interrogation room shut.  
  
***End Chapter 5 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6  
  
16th Precinct  
  
February 12, 2004  
  
Everyone at the 16th precinct was on edge and the tension was running high. Jake Hurst had been arraigned yesterday and charged with six counts of rape in the first degree. His accomplice, Kenny McCormick had not yet been arraigned due to an error that occurred at the lab. The semen sample that he'd given had been contaminated by a new lab technician and needed to be replaced. Kenny's lawyer had a field day with that and had filed a motion to stop the testing of a new sample. The detectives had been waiting all day to find out what the judge had decided regarding the matter.  
  
Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours before Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak entered the bull pen.  
  
Elliot dropped the pen that he had been gnawing on upon seeing her enter the room.  
  
"So? What did the judge say?" he asked.  
  
"The judge granted their motion. He said that the defendant already complied with the subpoena and we have no grounds to ask him to do so again," Casey explained. "The motion to suppress the confession was squashed, thank God."  
  
"Unbelievable!" Elliot yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"It gets worse," Casey started.  
  
"I didn't think that was *possible*, Casey, what now?" Olivia asked.  
  
"My boss wants me to cut Kenny a deal," she replied.  
  
"Is he completely fucking nuts, or just doing a damn good job pretending?" Olivia exclaimed.  
  
"All we have on Kenny is uncorroborated accomplice testimony plus a confession that the jury will see as coerced as soon as he says that you guys played him a tape of Jake talking," said Casey.  
  
Olivia and Elliot's jaws dropped in awe. They could not believe what she was saying.  
  
"Let me see if I have grasp of what's going on here," Elliot said. "These two kids brutally *rape* six young girls for revenge and one of them is going to get off with a slap on the wrist and a 'don't let me catch you doing that again'?"  
  
"Not necessarily," Casey replied.  
  
"Tell me, counselor, how is that?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Kenny will still be charged with six counts of rape, all of which carry mandatory imprisonment sentences. He'll go away for quite a few years at least, though it won't be nearly as long as his friend. I'm sorry guys, this is the best I can do," she said.  
  
"I guess that's better than walking free," Elliot mumbled.  
  
"Barely," Olivia added.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chamber Residence  
  
285 Licht Lane  
  
Queens, New York  
  
6:12 PM  
  
Elliot pulled up to Jessica's house and helped Elizabeth collect her things from the backseat.  
  
"I'll walk you too the door, honey. I want to talk to Jess's mom anyway," Elliot said.  
  
"No problem, Dad," Elizabeth responded. She ran to the door and knocked excitedly on it. Tonight was the first time since Jessica's attack that she was going to sleep over at her house.  
  
The door opened a few moments later by Jessica, who still looked pretty out of it. That had become her usual expression since her attack four days earlier.  
  
"Hi, Jess, how are you feeling?" Elliot asked as he helped Elizabeth through the door with all of her stuff.  
  
"Better actually," she said.  
  
"Is your mom in the kitchen? I'd like to talk to her for a minute," Elliot said.  
  
"Yeah, go on in. I'll help Lizzie upstairs," Jessica said.  
  
Elliot walked in the kitchen and spotted Karen standing by the stove stirring whatever she was cooking in the pot.  
  
"Hey Karen," Elliot said.  
  
"Elliot! You startled me! How are you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. Karen, I'm here because I wanted to let you know that there has been a development in Jessica's case," said Elliot.  
  
"Really? Did you get the boys that hurt her?" She asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, but not before they managed to rape five other girls," Elliot explained.  
  
"Five other girls? My God..." She said running a hand along her face. "What's going to happen to them?"  
  
Elliot paused for a moment. "Well, the one who thought up the idea will go to trial, but the other one is probably going to plead out."  
  
"Why? Why isn't he going to trial too?" Karen asked, obviously confused.  
  
"Well, there was a problem in our lab. The person handling the sample that this person gave, managed to contaminate it and the judge ruled that we could not compel him to give another," Elliot stated.  
  
"But they'll both go to jail, right?" Karen questioned.  
  
"If the second one takes a plea, he will see a number of years pass by in jail. There is always the chance that the first one could be acquitted by the jury."  
  
Karen nodded, but did not respond. Suddenly her eyes became wide with fear. "Jessica won't have to testify, will she? I mean, she's been through enough already," she said.  
  
"No. None of the girls saw anything, so it's unlikely that the judge will ask them to testify. The possibility does always exist, though. Their names will be used though, but will be kept from the press," Elliot explained. "If you have any more questions, call me. But I really have to run now."  
  
"Thanks. I will. Take care, Elliot."  
  
"You too. I'll show myself out."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Stabler House  
  
Queens, New York  
  
Elliot opened the door to his house and expected to be greeted by silence. Instead, a wonderful aroma filled the house. He followed the smell to the kitchen where he found Olivia and Kathleen cooking dinner together.  
  
"Hey...what are you guys doing here?" Elliot asked, surprised to find them making dinner.  
  
"We're cooking, Dad. What does it look like?" Kathleen answered sarcastically.  
  
"I know that, but I thought you were going out with Mark tonight. And 'Liv, I thought you were going to spend a nice, relaxing evening at home," Elliot said.  
  
The two women looked at each other, then replied in unison, "We lied," and began to giggle.  
  
"I'll let it slide this time, but don't make a habit of it," Elliot pretended to scold. "So what smells so delicious over here?"  
  
"Chicken parmesan with pasta and garlic bread," Olivia answered. She walked over to Elliot and kissed him then hugged him tightly.  
  
"Alright you two...that's enough PDA for one night," Kathleen said.  
  
"PDA? Did I miss something here?" Elliot said.  
  
"PDA...public display of affection. Now go take your jacket off and get comfortable. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Olivia instructed. Elliot did as told and returned to the kitchen about ten minutes later. He found Kathleen pouring wine into two glasses and soda into the other two as Olivia served the food onto their plates.  
  
"El, why don't you go get Dickie. We're just about ready here," Olivia suggested.  
  
Elliot headed upstairs and found Dickie playing Legend of Zelda on his GameCube. "Come on, buddy. Dinner is ready. The girls are going to be mad if we keep them waiting," Elliot said.  
  
"Alright. Just let me pause this first," Dickie responded.  
  
Elliot and Dickie came into the kitchen just as Kathleen and Olivia were sitting down at the table. They joined the girls and they all shared a lovely dinner.  
  
After dinner, Dickie quickly returned to his video game and Kathleen went to do her homework, leaving Olivia and Elliot alone for some quiet time.  
  
Elliot snaked his arms around Olivia's waist as she stood at the kitchen sink washing the last few dishes. He kissed her neck and inhaled the scent that was uniquely her. "Thanks for dinner, baby. You really didn't have to go through all the trouble," he said.  
  
"You're welcome. I wanted to surprise you. It's been a long week for the two of us and I thought this would help get your mind off everything," she replied. She turned around in his arms and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed the kiss to deepen. Soon, tongues were exploring and Olivia could feel his hardness pressing into her leg. Reluctantly, she broke the kiss. "El, we have to stop this now before it goes too far. The kids are upstairs..." she reminded him.  
  
"I know, you're right. I just want you so badly right now," he said as he stole another kiss.  
  
"Me too, but now is really not a good time," she said.  
  
Defeated, he kissed her forehead, then retired to the living room. She finished cleaning up the kitchen, the joined him on the couch. He immediately put a protective arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his chest. They watched a few reruns of I Love Lucy before Elliot realized that Olivia had fallen asleep on his chest. He carefully picked her up and carried up to the bedroom. He tucked her into bed, then carefully closed the door behind him. He checked on the kids who were now both sound asleep, then found himself in front of the T.V. again, this time watching NYPD Blue.  
  
He was not overly impressed with their portrayal of detective work and eventually found himself climbing the stairs to join Olivia in bed. He lay down on the bed next to her, then wrapped his arms around her. Not long after, he drifted into a deep sleep...  
  
***End Chapter 6 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7  
  
16th Precinct  
  
February 13, 2004  
  
7:36 AM  
  
Olivia and Elliot strolled into the precinct chatting about nothing in particular. As they made their way into the bullpen, they noticed that once again, all eyes were on them and the sound of quiet whispering could be heard.  
  
"I wish they would all mind their own goddamn business," Olivia fumed as she headed for the coffee pot.  
  
Elliot shrugged off his heavy winter coat, then took hers from her. He hung the two of them up, then joined his partner in her quest for caffeine. Standing beside her and speaking quietly so only she could hear, he said, "'Liv, they're only so interested in us because they're jealous. You really should take it as a compliment you know."  
  
"You honestly think they're jealous of us? Me with my past and you, the single-dad-whose-wife-ran-off-and-left-him-with-four-kids-to-raise?" She asked.  
  
"You're forgetting something," he began.  
  
"Oh really? And what's that...Detective?" she asked seductively.  
  
"They don't *know* what goes on outside of the precinct. They don't know your past and they certainly don't know about Kathy. All they see is that I'm now single and have an amazingly gorgeous partner, who, if they had the chance, they would jump at the opportunity to be with in a heartbeat."  
  
A smile spread over Olivia's face at his words. "You really think I'm gorgeous, Stabler?"  
  
He nodded. "I think I've told you that at least a thousand times before."  
  
"Yeah, but some things never get old."  
  
She returned to her desk and buried herself in paperwork. Having been working on the "Ski Mask Case" for the last few days had left little time for any of the mounting paperwork that was due by the end of the day. She sighed heavily, wondering just how in the hell she was going to managed to get through all of this stuff before six o'clock.  
  
"You all right?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just don't even know where to start will all of this," she said, waving her hands over her desk.  
  
"You'll figure it out. I have faith in you," he said.  
  
She shook her head, then returned her attention to the task at hand. Two solid hours passed without interruption. Suddenly, Casey Novak burst into the squad room. Olivia and Elliot exchanged a look, then Olivia got up and perched herself on the end of Elliot's desk, awaiting Casey's news.  
  
"So, what happened? Did you get him?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Guilty on five counts of rape in the first degree," Casey stated and waited for someone to pick up on what she said.  
  
"FIVE counts? There were SIX victims, Casey," Elliot said.  
  
"I know. The jury acquitted him on Jessica's rape. Apparently there were only microscopic traces of his DNA in the sample taken from her rape kit. The jury did not feel they could return a guilty verdict on that victim," she explained.  
  
"So, let me see if I got this straight," Olivia started. "They agreed that he raped five defenseless young girls, but couldn't wrap their brains around a sixth without conclusive DNA evidence? What kind of bullshit is that?!"  
  
"Unfortunately, that is what the jury decided. I can't do anything about it. Jake's lawyer is appealing the ruling saying that if there was doubt that he committed Jessica's rape, there is doubt that he committed all of the rapes," Casey replied.  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better. Do you ever have any good news when you come here?" Elliot asked.  
  
Casey did not respond. She stood there staring at the two detectives, dumbfounded at Elliot's question.  
  
"I guess not," she said before she stormed out of the bullpen.  
  
"Fabulous. At least the prick didn't get off an all counts," Olivia offered.  
  
Frustrated, Elliot plopped back down into his desk chair. Olivia headed back to her own desk and the two resumed their paperwork.  
  
After lunch, Olivia noticed Elliot checking his watch for the fourth time in the last hour.  
  
"You got a hot date, Stabler?" She asked jokingly.  
  
His cheeks flushed at getting caught watching the time. Before he could respond, a young delivery boy walked into the room carrying a dozen hot pink roses with half a dozen red ones mixed in. He walked over to the first person he saw—Munch.  
  
"Hey, do you know where I can find an 'Olivia Benson'? These are for her," he said.  
  
"Yeah, she's right over there. Kinda easy to find, only woman in the room," Munch said sarcastically.  
  
The delivery boy blushed, then walked over to Olivia. "Are you Olivia Benson?"  
  
"Yes," she replied turning her attention away from the computer screen. She gasped when she saw what he was holding.  
  
"These are for you. Have a Happy Valentines' Day," he said. He placed the vase down on her desk, then left the building.  
  
Olivia stood up and gently pulled the card out of the bouquet. "'Liv, finding the words to describe how much I love someone has never been difficult — until I met you. Trying to explain how I feel about you is pretty impossible and 'I love you' just doesn't seem to cut it. The best I was able to come up with was this: You are my everything, Olivia. I love you and always will. Love, Elliot." She looked over her desk at Elliot with tears in her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to run over and wrap her arms around him, but she knew that this was not the place for such displays of affection.  
  
He smiled, then came over to her side of the desk. "Who's the lucky guy, Benson?" He asked as he bent down to smell one of the flowers.  
  
"Just a secret admirer. No one you know," she replied coyly.  
  
"He has good taste in flowers. Must know a lot about you," he said.  
  
"Yeah, he knows everything there is to know," she said. She took the small card and tucked it into her purse. She didn't need that falling into the wrong hands.  
  
"Come on, let's get back to work. I'd like to be able to go home sometime today," Olivia said.  
  
The rest of their day was pretty uneventful. By six o'clock, they had managed to finish all of the paperwork that was due and even got a jump on some of the stuff they did not need until the following week. The captain had been pretty impressed by the efforts and called them into his office.  
  
"Benson, Stabler, have a seat," Captain Cragen said as he put his hands into his pocket.  
  
"You two did a great job with the Ski Mask case. It was unfortunate that so many girls were hurt before we could stop them, but it was because of your efforts we apprehended them before they could get the rest of the girls on their list. Because of the great work you did, I'm going to give you two Monday off as a day to rest and recharge your batteries after such a stressful week. Enjoy."  
  
"Thanks, Cap. You really didn't have to do that though. It's part of the job," Elliot said.  
  
"Well, there is another reason that I'm giving you two Monday off," he said.  
  
Olivia and Elliot exchanged worried glances. "Regardless of what you two might think, I know everything that goes on in my stationhouse. I know what you two have been up to," Captain Cragen said.  
  
"Sir, I'm not going to say I'm sorry for..." the Captain cut Elliot off before he could finish.  
  
"I'm not going to make a big deal about your relationship as long as it doesn't affect your work. I know that fraternization is forbidden, but you two have been carrying this on for a while from what I've seen and very little has changed," Cragen said.  
  
"Thank you, Captain," Olivia said, embarrassed about the whole thing.  
  
"Don't thank me yet, Olivia. There are few rules that I'm going to impose. First, the whole thing must stay out of the office. Don't ask, don't tell is what I'm going for here. Second, you two cannot show up to work late and together all the time. Occasionally is one thing, but I've caught it twice this week already. And last, as I've already said, your work cannot suffer in the least. Do I make myself clear?" the Captain said.  
  
"Yes sir," they replied in unison.  
  
"Good. Now enjoy your long weekend," he said.  
  
They turned to leave the office, when Cragen called to Elliot. He turned just in time to see the Captain wink at him, then smile. Elliot smiled back and shut the door behind him.  
  
"What am I going to do with those two?" Cragen mused to himself.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The Mall  
  
7:37 PM  
  
"How could I be so stupid to forget Valentine's Day?" Olivia scolded herself for the umpteenth time. She quickly went from store to store searching for the perfect gift for Elliot.  
  
"I think I'd have an easier time find a needle in a haystack," she mused. She looked around at all of the other shoppers who were all doing the same thing she was—last minute Valentines' shopping. "At least I'm not the only one who forgot," she mumbled to no one in particular.  
  
After making her way around the mall twice, she finally decided to get him the DVD/VCR he'd mentioned he wanted a while back. Olivia purchased the player and was about to leave the mall when a small store in the corner caught her eye. It was Victoria's Secret. She had never really shopped for seductive lingerie before and thought it might be interesting to go in a see what they had this year.  
  
She perused the store for a bit when she came across a strapless, back lace teddy with a matching thong. "Hmmm...this seems interesting. I think Elliot wouldn't object if I modeled for him," she thought. After locating the correct size, she bought her lingerie and headed home.  
  
This was sure going to be the most memorable Valentines' Day yet. Especially when she finds out what Elliot has in store for her.  
  
***End Chapter 7 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8  
  
Stabler House  
  
Queens, New York  
  
February 14, 2004  
  
"Maureen! Come down here for a second please!" Elliot yelled to his eldest daughter. Moments later, the stairs pounded with her heavy steps. She appeared in the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep from here eyes.  
  
"Yeah Dad?" Maureen yawned.  
  
"First off, I really appreciate you watching your brother and sisters for me tonight," Elliot started. "Here is the number that I can be reached at and you already have my cell phone number. And don't forget the rules: Absolutely NO guests while I'm gone. Got it?"  
  
"Yes Dad. How could I forget?" Maureen asked sarcastically.  
  
"Thanks again, honey!" Elliot said. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and hurried out the door. It had been a minor miracle that Cragen had given him and Olivia the day off as well as Monday. He could certainly use the time to prepare her gift.  
  
After running last minute errands most of the day, Elliot headed over to Olivia's apartment. He had gotten tickets to see Rent and made reservations at Carmine's for dinner. He had also booked a room for them over at the Trump Tower.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Olivia's Apartment  
  
Manhattan, New York  
  
4:17 PM  
  
Elliot fidgeted slightly as he stood outside Olivia's door. He had been unsure what to do for Olivia for their first Valentine's Day together and hoped that he had made the right choice. He raised his hand and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Olivia, wearing a deep blue, spaghetti strapped dress that ended at her calves and showed just enough cleavage.  
  
"Wow...you look great," Elliot said. He leaned over and kissed her gently, then handed her the flowers he had gotten her. She took them from him and inhaled their scent.  
  
"These are beautiful, Elliot. You didn't have to get me anymore flowers though. The ones I got at the office were more than enough. You must be the florist's new best friend," she joked.  
  
"Yeah, I think they're going to give me my own frequent buyer card soon," he said. "I'm glad you like them, though."  
  
"Just let me put these in some water and we can get out of here," Olivia said.  
  
She walked into the living room and grabbed the vase that had been sitting on shelf above the television, then made her way to the kitchen to take care of the flowers.  
  
"So what have you got up your sleeve tonight, Stabler?" she asked.  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Benson. The sooner you finish in there, the sooner you'll find out," he teased.  
  
A few moments later, she came out of the kitchen and grabbed her coat and purse that she had slung over the back of the couch. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's go."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Broadway  
  
8:19 PM  
  
"The play was great and dinner was amazing. You really know how to treat a girl right, Stabler," Olivia said as they walked down Broadway.  
  
Elliot smiled. "I'm glad you had a good time. The night's not over yet though—I've got on more surprised up my sleeve. Let's go get the car and that final surprise," he said.  
  
After waiting nearly twenty minutes, the valet brought the car around. The two piled in and Elliot drove to Trump Tower. He parked the car, then went around to help Olivia out—an action that she would normally gaff at, but tonight, anything seemed to go. She got out of the car and looked up at the building in front of her.  
  
"Elliot, you didn't do what I think you did, did you?"  
  
A smile spread across his face. "That's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
She playfully smacked him on the arm. Just then, the valet walked up to the couple. "I'll take your bags and show you to your room, Sir," he said to Elliot.  
  
"Thank you. The bags are in the trunk," Elliot replied as he handed him the keys. The valet nodded and hurried off to get the bags.  
  
"What bags do we have, El? I didn't pack anything," Olivia said.  
  
"You're right—you didn't pack anything—but I did. I knew that key to your apartment would come in handy for something other than a paperweight."  
  
She laughed. "Sometimes, you're just too much, Stabler."  
  
Before he could respond, the valet returned with their bags. "Please follow me. After you check in, I'll show you to your room."  
  
Elliot and Olivia followed the young man into the hotel. Neither one of them had ever been to Trump Tower before—something that was quite obvious from the expressions on their faces. The valet showed them to the concierge and waited for them to check in. After they received their room keys, he showed them to the elevator and took them to the 23rd floor. The valet opened the door and placed their bags inside.  
  
"Please, don't hesitate to call the concierge if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you for all your help," Elliot said as he handed the boy a tip. Moments later, he was gone and Olivia and Elliot found themselves alone in their amazing hotel room.  
  
They stood staring at each other for a few moments, almost unsure about what to do next, because they'd never allowed themselves to think that far. Elliot, deciding that someone needed to make a move, reached for Olivia's hand and pulled her towards him slowly. He cupped her face in one hand and gently touched his lips to hers. He sipped slowly, inhaling the scent of her and reveling in it.  
  
When her lips opened under the pressure of his, he thrust his tongue inside to taste the remnants of the wine they'd had with dinner. The combination of the alcohol and Olivia was going to his head, both of them. He dropped one hand down to her waist and pulled her hips closer to his so she could feel the effect she was having on him.  
  
Olivia sighed and moaned at the same time. The feel of Elliot's tongue on hers had always been erotic, but it had never been with the intention of being more than kissing and petting before. This time, she knew, would be different. This time, she would get to taste and touch and see all of him. The mere thought made her legs weak.  
  
Elliot could feel Olivia begin to sag against him. He pulled back to look deeply into her eyes and saw passion and love reflected there. Never looking away, he reached behind her and unzipped the dress covering the woman he longed to see. Easing the fabric away from her body, he let it drop to the floor in a puddle at her feet and allowed his gaze to follow the same path.  
  
His breath caught in his throat as he saw the black teddy and sheer thongs just skimming her body. He looked back into her eyes and read triumph and daring. The teddy barely hid her breasts from his view. It only antagonized his already inflamed senses to see the outlines of her erect nipples, but not to see them clearly. Grinning widely, he bent down to place his lips reverently at the edge of the teddy to nibble on the skin there. He drew his tongue along the lace from the edge of one breast to the nipple and sucked it into his mouth.  
  
Olivia grasped his head between her hands to steady herself as the pressure from his kiss built up inside her. She could feel an answering tug deep within her womb as he nursed at first one breast, then the other. Neither was left alone for long as he created tension in her body, and his own.  
  
Wanting to see more of her than he could, he reached behind her back and unhooked the teddy, allowing it to fall to the floor. He sighed as he gazed at the olive-toned skin revealed by the lack of clothing. He reached out one hand to skim from her throat to her lacy thong, raising a layer of goosebumps along the way.  
  
"Cold?" he teased.  
  
"Hardly," she groaned back.  
  
"Good," he said, kissing her navel. He felt her giggle as his tongue swirled around the edges before traveling down her abdomen, peeling away the thong as he went.  
  
"Elliot," she whispered, touching him on the shoulder to get his attention. "El, stop."  
  
"Stop?"  
  
"Stop, but only for a moment."  
  
He sat back on his heels and looked up at her. "Why? What's wrong?"  
  
"You're wearing too many clothes," she answered simply, tugging at the shoulders of his shirt to make him stand up. "And that's not fair to me."  
  
He smiled and stood up, not moving as her hands danced over the knot on his tie and the buttons on his shirt releasing them from their bonds. She dragged the clothing away from his body and dropped them to the floor. Brushing her hand down his chest, she reached his belt and undid the buckle; the buttons at the waistband of his pants quickly followed. With the trousers down around his ankles, Elliot stepped out of his shoes and kicked them, along with the pants, to the side of the room. He found her mouth with his again and slowly maneuvered them onto the bed. Olivia ran her hands down his muscular chest, stopping to pay special attention to his nipples. He groaned in response. She smiled at the effect she was having on him.  
  
"You like that?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what I'd really like right now, doesn't involve that part of my body."  
  
"Oh really, well, what part of your body *does* it involve then?" she asked slyly.  
  
"I think you should figure that out yourself, *Detective*."  
  
She smiled, then pressed a kiss to his lips. "This part?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"How 'bout this part?" she asked as she kissed the center of his chest.  
  
"No, but getting warmer."  
  
She kissed the spot above where his boxers rested and he squirmed slightly. "Here?"  
  
"You're so close, 'Liv. Maybe you should take those off and see what you find," he suggested.  
  
Olivia slowly freed him from the final piece of clothing. She moved down the bed slightly, then blew on his rigid member. He inhaled sharply at the contrasting temperatures. A grin spread over her face. She leaned down and took him in her mouth and began swirling her tongue around his length.  
  
"God, Olivia," Elliot groaned.  
  
With a 'pop' she let his penis fall out of her mouth. "Did I finally find the right spot?" she asked coyly.  
  
"Oh yeah, I knew you could handle it, Detective."  
  
She returned her warm mouth to its previous position, this time snaking her hand up to massage his balls.  
  
"'Liv," Elliot moaned.  
  
"'Liv, you need to stop. I want to be inside you tonight and if you keep that up, I'm not gonna make it."  
  
He pulled her back up to the top of the bed and kissed her again. He gently cupped her cheek, then ran his hand all the way down her body before coming to rest on the patch of curls between her legs. She parted them slightly to allow him access to her most private parts. Elliot willingly obliged her unspoken wish by collecting the moisture that had gathered there before slipping a finger inside of her. She moaned at the new sensation. He found her clit with his thumb as he added another finger to his ministrations.  
  
"Jesus, Elliot," she groaned.  
  
With his free hand, he found one of her taut nipples and twisted it delicately, then lowered his mouth onto the other.  
  
"Shit, that feels amazing, El."  
  
He continued his assault on her body until he felt her insides clamp down on his hand. After her orgasm subsided, he propped himself up on his elbow, satisfied with his handiwork. He only remained this way for a moment before Olivia surprised him by pushing him over onto his back and straddling him.  
  
"I like a woman who knows what she wants," Elliot commented.  
  
"And I like a man who'll give it to me," she replied. As she kissed him again, she lowered herself onto his waiting erection. They both moaned in approval. Neither one moved for a moment, allowing their bodies time to fully adjust to one another. Then, Elliot began slowly thrusting into Olivia. She increased the pace and began riding Elliot with fervor. Elliot admired the view of Olivia bouncing up and down on his cock and showed his appreciation by reaching for her breasts again.  
  
"I love it when you do that, El," she said huskily.  
  
Suddenly, Elliot flipped them over so that he was now on top of Olivia.  
  
"Not that I don't love that you want to do all the work, but it's my turn to take control," he said with a smile.  
  
He began pumping into her faster and both of them knew that the other was close to the edge. Elliot reached down between them and began making circles on Olivia's engorged clit. He could tell that it wouldn't be long before she came again. After a few moments of the feeling of him being inside her and touching her, Olivia could not take hold off any longer and gave way to an intense orgasm. Elliot could feel her tighten around him and continued to thrust into her faster than before. Soon, he too was coming. He emptied himself into her womb as he continued to thrust with somewhat less coordination. When he finished, he rolled out and off of her; both of them instantly missing the contact.  
  
"I think that 'wow' is the only word that can describe what I'm feeling right now, 'Liv."  
  
She let out the breath that she didn't realize she was holding and reached down to pull the comforter up to cover their cooling bodies. "Yeah, I think that sums it up."  
  
Elliot reached over and pulled her into a tight hug. He kissed her temple. "You never cease to amaze me, 'Liv. Never."  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, well you're full of surprises yourself. This room is gorgeous. I don't even want to know how you are paying for this on your salary."  
  
"No, you don't," he laughed.  
  
"Thank you for a wonderful Valentine's Day, Elliot. I had a great time. Have I mentioned yet how much I love you?"  
  
"Um, I don't think so. And I'm pretty sure I haven't mentioned it either, but I do love you, 'Liv."  
  
"Even though I completely forgot about Valentine's Day until yesterday afternoon when the flowers showed up?"  
  
Elliot chuckled. "Yeah, even though you forgot. And, I should be honest, I knew you forgot the whole time. I was having fun waiting to see how long it would take you to remember."  
  
"You are incorrigible, Stabler!" She said.  
  
"I know...what are you going to do about it?" He asked suggestively.  
  
"Oh, I think I can come up with a few things," she replied pulling the covers over their heads.  
  
**FINIS** 


End file.
